Ice Warm
by Vampyre Neko
Summary: Rating may change. Ian centred fic. Ian's musings on Kai, the times that have passed and the things that have yet come to pass. One-Shot


Vampyre Neko: Ian centred fic. Don't ask me why, seemed like a good idea.  
  
Vladitmere: We don't own so sue us and we'll set the wolves on you! Grr!  
  
Vampyre Neko: ¬_¬!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ice Warm.  
  
**Ian's POV**  
  
And you enter. Not remembering the times you were here before, the times we all shared.  
  
Tala looks impassive, but I can tell he's excited, his fingers are quivering and a smile is threatening to break into view on his twitching lips. Sergei looks half stoned as always, but he's missed you, it's noticeable when he stares at flames longingly.  
  
And then there's Bryan, he isn't as easy to read. His head is downcast, his shoulders are barred but still he watches you, trying to find signs of life in your broken memories.  
  
Boris looks as if he will skip with glee. He's been this hyperactive since your foot first hit the Russian floor. I see your eyes, shifting from place to place, staring with lost recognition as the battle rages on.  
  
it never occurred to us that you would join a new team. They don't look too inexperienced, but then I would put that down to you, to prepare them, though not even you know what for.  
  
The battle, to you, is won and lost. Your team has gained a victory but you haven't. He reaches out to you; you yearn to help, just like you would all those years before. Alexandra recognizes you and tries his best to stir something deep within you. But so far, only Boris has managed to get any reaction from you.  
  
It isn't surprising really, that he stirs your mind I mean, you were so sickened with him for doing what he did to Bryan before you vowed to take him down. I remember the partner you chose to help you get to the weapon you needed to bring down the sadist that had Bryan crying in a corner, letting only you near him.  
  
You chose me.  
  
Me of all people. The small one, the one hardly recognized for skill but greatly known for stupidity and comedy. We left the room we shared and headed down the stone, unlit hallways. I remember your look of longing when you looked at 'the test' you knew Boris would never let you face it, especially not after what you planned to do.  
  
We penetrated the testing area, breaking all shards of glass and disrupting the dead silence that fell upon the abbey when the sun went down. Guards began to sprint towards us, swinging their nightsticks threateningly, that was the moment, when you turned to me.  
  
You told me I had the choice now to go back and report to the others or to stay and face the pain, whatever came our way. I chose to stay with you. I promised to be there by your side until the end of time because you were worth that much of a friend to me. I still stand by that.  
  
You smiled to me and embraced me showing your gratitude. You darted for the blade and set it in your launcher. I stood behind you, shouting to the guards to bring Boris to us as fast as they could.  
  
They didn't need to; Boris had already arrived at the scene, staring t us, looking so infuriated that I hesitated. But I gathered my guts and spoke to him, demanding that he fix whatever wrong he'd done or had done to Bryan.  
  
Boris laughed at us; he believed that we were nothing. He underestimated us, he underestimated you. He told us that only time could heal the wounds he had forced into Bryan's soul.  
  
This only served to anger you. You launched Black Dranzer for all it's worth, but not even you, our fearless flame that burned to keep us alive, could anticipate the next turn of events.  
  
Black Dranzer, once trapped for two centuries in her chip, had been unleashed in a fury of black flames and shadowed feathers. She erupted into the building, shaking its foundations and crumbling the walls around us.  
  
I grabbed onto you, in fear of everything going on around us. But you could not feel me there. You were locked onto the sight of the mighty dark phoenix that you had unintentionally summoned.  
  
She saw a child. Nothing else, but she soon began to let her mind weave webs of perception. You would grow to be worthy of her. I see now that she was right. She foresaw this day, and here it is, just as I'd wished it be and wished it not.  
  
You were lost to us that day. Engulfed by the flames and chaotic surroundings, your body's last attempt at survival was to shut down completely. You swung around and covered me with your body, you were my barrier to the pain I would have received, and in doing that you saved my life.  
  
When all the rubble had fallen to stillness and the noise had died down, I moved to look at you. I saw your vulnerability and your strength for what they really were. You were just a child, your innocence of self betrayed by your sleeping form. You had fought so hard to keep this angelic expression from your face, but while sleeping as deep as you were, you refused to fight it any longer.  
  
But still you held strength and power. Your body, though broken, still held away the pain from me, an inferior to such a being as you. You could offer to us, to me, more than a shelter, more than a requiem, you offered to us a home in your heart and mind.  
  
I often wonder whether the offer is still valid. I would gladly take up that offer, but I can no longer tell whether you still care for us.  
  
Your face is cold, your figure dark and overpowering. Your tongue is harsh, sharp and to the point. Your eyes cut through the mist of emotion and confusion and you see all in your pessimistic, cold, dark perception.  
  
You have commanded them to move on from what they saw; you know it is too late for the boy now. But they don't understand, they just wont listen to you. They cannot see your wisdom. You have lived more than many who are resting in their fifties, you have seen so much more than many, your trials have brought to you gifts and curses. One of those gifts is knowing what's best, being able to step back, look at your surroundings, analyse it all and decide upon the best direction for yourself and others.  
  
The one who battled, Tyson is what you called him; he is just as stubborn as you. But he is so naïve and too loud for his own good. He is showing himself up and trying to drag you into embarrassment with him.  
  
The Chinese one seems so disturbed by all of this. His intuition tells him something isn't right and that you are somehow connected to the goings on here. But he can't place it, he seems a bit intimidated by you, he wont dare ask questions.  
  
The American, Max his name is, looks scared beyond belief and is staying very close to the neko-jin, casting fearful glances to those around, smirking as they realise they are safe from Boris' jaws.  
  
And then the small one, he's clinging to that computer, talking to it, he needs to get out more I see. He follows after you, believing that you'll keep him safe.  
  
But you wont will you? You've lost that need to protect the weak, stand up for the underdog, haven't you?  
  
It's a shame really. I guess Voltaire changed you, we can't even imagine how. I can't imagine how it feels for you, if you can feel, which I expect you still can.  
  
But when you remember, will you offer up that place which we long for? Will you lend to us those hands of safety and protection?  
  
And you leave. Trailing that aura of ice behind you, stirring a mist of mystery and darkness in your path. Spreading your wings of fire and taking flight into the outside world.  
  
You will return though, wont you? And be your old self again? What am I thinking? Of course you will. You're Kai.  
  
You have an outlet to those around you of ice. Cold, untouchable, biting, gnawing, blinding as the sun reflects on your cold, smooth outer self. You have jagged edges where people don't dare lay their hands, but these are the people who don't know you.  
  
I do know you. I know your thoughts, your feelings, I know everything about you. I know you are thoughtful, I know you are kind, I know you want to help us out of here, I know you want to reconcile for letting them cart away the one who called out to you.  
  
I know you're Ice Warm.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Vampyre Neko: Should I continue this?  
  
Vladitmere: Review please! 


End file.
